Death Eater Students
History December 1995- June 1996 During break in 1995 Pandora Carrow and Sirena Snape were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. They were in the common room when they started talking about potions. Later that week Sirena confronted Pandora after seeing her at a Death Eaters meeting with The Dark Lord for years. Since they were both children of Death Eaters each student knew of the others parentage, however, never spoken to each other. By the end of Christmas break they had a plan to start a club that would meet in the Shrieking Shack once a week. Over the next few months they would spend their time going around to other students they knew that had parents that came to the meetings. From there they met new students that had joined the Death Eaters out of their own free will, but later regretted it. Little did they know Harry Potter was starting Dumbledore's Army two months prior during the time that Dolores Umbridge was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Sirena and Pandora worked together to try and remove the Dark Mark from those who had it. Sirena and Pandora created a potion that would silence the Dark Mark that would be known as "tacere marcam". When Pandora realized this could be dangerous to the members she created another potion called "vocantem" to make the mark tingle when the Dark Lord called them. Pandora only had enough ingredients for everyone but two people to take the second potion. Pandora and Sirena had a secret meeting and both agreed to give it to all the other members and no take it themselves. Soon there was a meeting called to Malfoy Manner, everyone came accept Pandora and Sirena. After the meeting Silver came to them in the common room and warned them that other Death Eaters are coming to get them and take them to the Dark Lord. They decided to run away to protect the other members so Voldemort would not fund out about the two potions they had made. They left Silver a note leaving them to decide who would lead the DE students while they were away. Pandora and Sirena spent two months in hiding using apparition and their animagus forms to travel around the world. They collected books and potion ingredients. During this time they also worked on plans to overthrow Lord Voldemort from within. They held meetings in the Shrieking Shack. Her and Sirena decided to become Animgus’s and kept their forms a secret. Pandora was a golden eagle. They decided to take a page from the Marauders book and have nicknames so they could communicate openly. Pandora’s nickname was Talons. September 1996- June 1997 The night before the start of their 6th year, August 31st, 1996, there was a Death Eater meeting called. Pandora went with her mother and saw River Rowle in the middle of the floor. Pandora then stood up against Voldemort to defend River. However, she was stopped when Bellatrix used her cursed scar to distract Pandora. Archie then went after Bellatrix where he was attacked. Pandora was able eventually to get to Archie and duel Bellatrix allowing River to pull Archie away through the fireplace to the safety of the Shrieking Shack. A few days later she decided to hold a meeting with her friend River Rowle and her boyfriend Archie Rowle. the Rowle siblings worked beside Pandora to lead the DE. They told the members that if they didn't stand with the three of them, then they were against the DE. Pandora and the Rowle siblings decided to start going after Death Eaters and turn them into the Ministry of Magic.